


Fractured Soul

by LilDark



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fantasy, Getting Back Together, M/M, Mates, Post-Divorce, Romance, Slow Build, Soulmates, eventual LEMONS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDark/pseuds/LilDark
Summary: They are divorced, but still have feelings for one another. When Atemu is wounded by a terrorist attack, Yami is seemingly the only solution to healing him. Mahado uncovers a secret however, and with Shizuka as his partner, he intends to solve it. Monarchshipping, Yaoi, Fantasy, AU-world, eventual lemons and just fluffing romance with sweet moments ahead. Cross-posted with fanfiction.net
Relationships: Atem/Yami Yuugi, Atemu x Yami, monarchshipping
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to another story I am cross-posting with fanfiction.net simply because I have figured out how the Archive works (and yes, you can imagine me grinning rather proudly lol). This story isn't quite finished yet, but I am slowly working on it together with the other ones I have been publishing on both websites. Progress is slow, however, as my mind jumps from one story to the next (which is usual) so one day I can write for BD, the other for something unposted and then back to something else. Welcome to my world ;)
> 
> Hopefully you will all enjoy this one, however, just as much as I have enjoyed writing it so far. Many things happen and it's definitely a slow-moving story, but one I love very much.
> 
> I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! under any circumstances, this has purely been made by a fan for fans. Warnings are as usual: Monarchshipping, AU-world, Fantasy, eventual lemons and lots of romance as well as (considering I'm a sucker for it) personal conflict and introspective moments. Enjoy!

/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter I**

/\/\/\/\/\

As quickly as they could, people walked through the drizzle that had ensnared the city in its gloom. Some cars were driving more carefully as earlier rain had created deep puddles, while people waiting at the bus stand held up their umbrellas for protection when the giant vehicle came to a slow stop near the curb. Behind it, cars were waiting in line as they couldn't get passed it, and the pale man sighed softly as he leaned into his seat behind the wheel.

Blond bangs framed his angular face while they also adorned his gravity-defying hair which was black with crimson highlights. The latter was the same colour as his vibrant, glowing eyes which were currently staring at the back of the car in front of him and his pale lips curled into a small smile as soon as they could move again. His wipers made quick work of the water on his window and for a moment the sight was clear until the drizzle fought back to the point of being annoying. It was a vicious circle of rain versus his wipers, although it stopped when he could finally exit his car upon the parking lot of an apartment building.

Pulling his collar up prior to grasping the shopping bag from the trunk, the crimson-eyed male made a bee-line towards the entrance afterwards. Wiping the wet blond bangs from his eyes, he opted to take the elevator instead of the stairs to the fourth and final floor, where he stepped through the door into his apartment. Black tiles decorated the floor of his petite foyer where he hung his coat inside the white-coloured closet, which was the same as the surrounding walls, prior to stepping up the small steps to the actual living areas. Here, it was black carpet that stretched out across the floor aside from the kitchen, which was decorated with the same coloured tiles as the foyer, while the walls were equally as white as down the few steps.

A silvery rug which laid in front of the dark-grey sofa matched the silver-coloured counter tops of his black kitchen with two ovens, whereas the dark mahogany dining table was able to fit four people. The table was complimented by the equally as dark dresser where two lights were able to illuminate the hallway leading towards the single bedroom and bathroom when needed. White skirting boards on the top and bottom of the walls created a simple finishing while plants decorated the place as well with their green leafs and either red or white flowers.

Looking up from storing the bought flour in its cabinet when his phone rang, crimson eyes rolled towards the ceiling slightly, before a pale finger touched the screen in order to answer the call. "Hello Yugi", he merely answered while he set the other male upon speaker as that would allow for him to finish unpacking.

" _Yami! Good, you're answering. Say, we are supposed to come by in almost two hours for game-night, do we need to bring anything? Aside from the games you don't own, of course",_ Yugi replied from the other end of the line and the pale man stared at his device while placing the bags of nachos down atop his counter.

"You already asked, Yugi, and aside from bringing your own sleeping gear: there is nothing you need to take with you. Unless someone wants a stronger drink than soda, he'll have to buy that himself as I don't drink", was the response while meat, cheese, crème fraîche and herbs followed the nachos, before Yami folded the bag and placed it inside the closet down in his foyer.

" _Yeah, I already told Malik and Jou to bring their own alcohol. Ryou and I won't drink either, or perhaps a glass of whatever the other two bring, so no worries about that. Anyway, if you're sure we don't have to bring anything, my husband and I will start packing the car and pick Jou up at his house ASAP",_ Yugi replied and crimson eyes looked passed the folding door of the closet, as his sensitive ears had heard his friend loud and clear, before Yami marched back up the four-step staircase to answer his phone in return.

"All right, I'll see you guys later. We're eating nachos, I have plenty of other food stored so Jou won't starve _and_ I'll bring out the games to beat all of you by a landslide", he promised with a competitive smirk which showed his sharply pointed fangs, before he chuckled as Yugi spluttered on the other end of the line.

" _Not if I beat you first!_ ", was the hasty response and both men laughed softly, before they ended their conversation with a good-hearted goodbye. It left Yami in a nearly deafening silence, however, and he started to hum softly while he readied his cooking supplies with gentle ease. Games, such as Monopoly, Catan, Clue and Trivia Pursuit were taken from the shelves of his bookcase beside the TV and set up on the table for later use, before the pale man went back into the kitchen to start cooking. One half of his counter was filled with snacks for later while his fridge was already filled with drinks and other edible things he was sure to be gone when morning came.

Splitting the ground beef when it had coloured a nicely brown, as he would use one part for the nachos and the other for the tacos he wanted to prepare, he continued cooking with confident ease. He was still humming as well, even after his refreshing shower and Yami smiled as the intercom sounded down in his foyer. Pressing the button to open the door, the pale man continued to smile at the mob of people waiting outside with sleeping bags, pillows and more prior to them disappearing from the screen. Opening the door, he glanced into the hallway at the elevator and crossed his arms in front of his chest while leaning against the door frame to ease the sudden cramp in one of his legs.

"We'll have to go back one more time, Jou! The air mattresses are still in the trunk!", one of the voices called out as soon as the doors opened up and Yami rose his eyebrow slightly in humour while tilting his head in question as well.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got it! Back down to the pouring rain ya mean", a blond retorted with his honey-brown eyes gleaming in slight protest while he gave one of his smaller friends, one with nearly the same tri-coloured hair Yami had, a playful shove. It also defied gravity, but lacked the lightning bolt blond bangs while the black tresses were highlighted in amethyst; the same as the slightly wider eyes the other man owned.

"Hello Yami, it's nice to see you again", a white-haired male said with a smile and both men embraced each other in a friendly manner, before doe-brown irises with slitted pupils glared at the couple playfully shoving each other back into the elevator. If one looked closely enough, they could see one of the eyes was covered in concealing make-up, but Yami didn't pay attention to it as he did his best to suppress a shudder at the same time the shorter man huffed in annoyance . "Don't mind them... they've been at it ever since we picked Jou up from his house", were the other man's words filled with aggravation while his white-haired friend rolled his eyes towards the ceiling in annoyance. It made the only tanned man with beach-blond hair chuckle softly while he greeted Yami with the same gentle embrace the latter had shared with the, currently, very annoyed man.

"Sounds like a pleasant ride, Ryou. Bye guys! See you back once the car is empty!", Yami called out afterwards, while the white-haired male waved and the crimson-eyed man followed suit as their two friends were semi-stuck in the elevator when the doors started to close on them.

"Indeed, a pleasant ride. Come on in, I'll get you two settled before the hysteria begins", Ryou answered a shake of his head and plum-purple eyes gleamed with mirth prior to both men following Yami inside the apartment. Shoes and coats were discarded while bags were brought up the small staircase and into the living room. The sofa had already been transformed into a bed for two where the white-haired male placed two sleeping bags on top of, at the same time Yami opened the door again for their other two friends.

"Welcome back", he chuckled softly while amethyst eyes glared at him playfully in return. Gentle embraces in greetings were given, which the blond returned enthusiastically, prior to them all returning to the living room where Yami turned his oven on, prior to allowing for the unwilling shudder to run down his spine.

"Hey, I called dips on the sofa!", Jonouchi called out while waving his hand frantically at the already laid out sleeping bags, but the amethyst eyed male settled down on one half while raising his eyebrows in a playful question.

"No Jou, you're not sleeping with my beloved husband. I do that", was his response which made the tanned man snort almost as if couldn't breathe while crimson irises flashed dangerously.

"Don't choke, Malik as I still have to beat you and no, Yugi... there will be no kind of sleeping with Ryou like you tried to imply. The ground is only four floors down, but it will hurt", Yami answered and he had to refrain from grinning again when he caught their white-haired friend rolling his eyes towards the ceiling once more, prior to him whacking his husband as well, before he uncovered an electrical pump to blow up the mattresses.

"There will be little sleeping tonight either way", Malik answered while he glanced at the games and he grinned as he opened up Monopoly to take out one of the pawns. "Mine, all mine", he whispered to the boot with a chuckle and the other men laughed as well prior to Yami serving everyone drinks at the dining table where they settled down.

"So, how's everyone been?", the tanned male asked while he continued to hold onto the pawn he had chosen as it would aid him in 'kicking everyone's ass' at the same time the delicious smell of food started to fill the apartment. Pleasantries were exchanged as everyone told each other of their daily lives and what had happened in the short amount of time they hadn't spoken across the chat-application on their phones, but also about things that were simply too long to message about. As was usual, Jonouchi did an impression of his boss at the mechanical shop he was working at and it made everyone laugh prior to Malik telling of his own job as a travel agent. He had just returned from visiting one of the new holiday destination his company was about to start advertising and it had been wonderful. He showed photos he hadn't shared with them before of snowy tops and beautiful autumn colours as he descended said mountain with a cable car.

"It was magnificent and the locals were really friendly", Malik said, before he smirked and held his hand out towards Yugi: "That's my street. I'd like to have some money from you", the tanned man continued and amethyst eyes gleamed slightly while their owner started to count the required amount of fake Monopoly dollars.

"You'll pay me back", Yugi merely replied with an equally competitive smirk, but Malik didn't answer while Ryou picked up the dice to throw them gently.

"At least I am skipping Yami's street", the white-haired male said and he sighed softly when he landed on an empty spot. Buying it immediately, he smiled as he eyed the cards of his husband, before he glanced at honey-brown irises leering at the one he had just bought while Jonouchi grumbled softly.

"Thief", the blond muttered, but Ryou returned the words with his sweetest smile prior to handing the dice to Yami. Crimson irises gleamed while the latter smiled gratefully, although the kind curl turned almost feral when the right amount of eyes stared back at him.

"Damn it! You lucky bastard!", everyone complained as the pale man could take his pawn across all the occupied streets and upon the "Free Parking" spot, which enabled him to empty out the pot where a good amount of money had already been collected. Yami merely chuckled as he organised everything on his side of the table, while also exchanging some bills with the bank to make things easier, prior to handing the dice to Jonouchi who blew on them for 'good luck'.

"A chance card... Bring me some luck", he muttered, prior to sipping his beer at the same time he drew a card. He didn't reveal anything for a moment, before he started to grin with a chuckle escaping his lips. "It's my birthday!", he called out happily and he took another sip while keeping his hand up to accept the amount of money his friends had to give him. It would surely take him away from the brink of bankruptcy the blond had been balancing upon and with a satisfied sigh, Jonouchi gave the dice to Malik.

"Avoid Yugi, avoid Yugi", the tanned man muttered softly as he almost closed his eyes while throwing the dice and he ignored the gleaming amethyst irises considering it was mostly Yugi who had bought that part of the board. Luck was even on Malik's side, however, as he was able to swerve passed the hotels the amethyst-eyed male had already built prior to landing on something smaller that was owned by Ryou. It still hurt, but a lot less than paying his other friend, although neither man didn't really care about that. The white-haired male was long glad Malik was adding to his decent pile of money, before Yugi accepted the dice with a thoughtful stare at the board.

"May I suggest a trade?", he questioned while pursing his lips and while Jonouchi took another sip of his beer, the other men leaned forward with a tilt of their head to listen in on his proposal. There was a bit of bickering back and forth, which was usual, before trades were made that had Yugi grinning at his complete street with a hotel each.

"If only real life made you as loaded as this", he said with a tilt of his head and the other men couldn't help but agree, before Yugi had to pay Jonouchi for ending up on his train station. It was only a small band-aid, however, in comparison to the blond having to pay Yami when it was his turn again and the competition was on as Jonouchi's cards were put up for auction. It was their little rule, so they wouldn't waste streets and Ryou chuckled softly when he was the happy owner of a complete street... at last. He was running behind on the rest, although Malik felt that first prior to himself and as the tanned man downed a beer, they all watched how the leftover friends battled it out.

As in slow motion they all watched how Yugi eventually rolled the dice when the stakes were at his highest, as both Yami and himself were hotel-moguls, but he gaped at the objects offensively when they let him down cruelly. Pale lips had curled themselves in a victorious fanged smirk while glowing crimson eyes looked up from the dice to see Yugi lamenting his defeat by putting his head atop the table with a loud groan. Yami merely chuckled softly in victory, before they all slowly rose from their seats to stretch their legs. Plates, which were devoid of either food or snacks, were brought towards the kitchen while Ryou cleaned up the game like an expert and he tilted his head as he tried to figure out which game to play next.

"Would someone mind if we played Charades?", he eventually asked as he closed Monopoly entirely and he glanced at everyone while Yami was preparing more snacks with Malik. Drinks were topped up as Jonouchi returned from the bathroom and there was a collective hum, before everyone agreed.

"Sure, why not? I'll even go first", the blond replied with a grin as this game didn't rely on luck or any kind of strategies. This was their own little game of collecting as many cards out of the fifty that were available and it made Ryou grin almost madly when he pulled out the self-made deck.

"Considering we usually play this game and we've had most of them memorised: I made new ones", was his response while Yugi cleared the sofa of their stuff so everyone could sit down more comfortably. The coffee table was covered with the available snacks and drinks, of which Malik took another rather big sip prior to sitting down. Ryou shuffled the deck gently with the game cards he had developed in his spare time and Jonouchi took the top card while straightening his back.

"Got it?", Ryou asked while he set the timer on his phone for one minute and when the blond nodded, he pressed the button with an excited grin.

"Sitting down", Yugi immediately called out as Jonouchi made the movement to sit down, before he motioned for his friend to continue on that line of thought while he did it again. He bend through his knees, before he pointed at the empty spot he was to 'sit down' on.

"Chair! It's an object!", was Yami's call, but the blond shook his head while still pointing at the empty spot, before he straightened and rose his hand to signal he would give them another clue. Gently, he pressed down upon something invisible, before he made an odd circular motion a little bit below the point where he had 'pressed down'.

"Rotating? It's rotating?", Malik asked in confusion which had their friend sigh loud, before he pretended to hold something up. He pressed down upon something invisible again, before he stuck his imaginary stick down as well to pretend he was scrubbing the spot where he rotated his hand. Then, he repeated the process of sitting down, pressing down, rotating and scrubbing.

"OH! It's a toilet! You're sitting down on and cleaning a toilet!", Yugi practically screamed as soon as it hit him and Jonouchi sighed as two seconds later the alarm went off and the amethyst-eyed male laughed while accepting the card from his blond friend. "Thank you", he said in triumph while Ryou's doe-brown eyes gleamed at the same time he made a few notes.

"You're welcome. I was about to drop my pants to make it clear", the blond muttered, which earned him a few stares while he sat down and took another sip of his beer. "Just kidding", he teased, before Ryou held out the deck towards Yami. Crimson eyes glowed slightly, before the pale man accepted the top card after raising up from the sofa. Getting away from his friends, he rose his eyebrows in question, until an idea hit him and he nodded.

"Ready... set... GO!", Ryou exclaimed before he pressed the button again and Yami straightened while tapping his mouth before showing he was talking.

"Speech!", the white-haired male called out immediately while moving to the edge of his seat some more while Yami motioned for him to hold that thought. Afterwards, he showed he was holding something which fell to the ground as he dropped the object.

"Falling? Dropping? Tossing?!", Malik cried out as his friend portrayed he threw something over his shoulder, but there was a defiant shake of the head while Yami pretending to drop an object to the ground. Then, he tapped his lips again to show he was perhaps talking, but that gave him confused stares from everyone, which only made him do it again while he was 'waltzing' through the room with an air of boosted confidence. Stretching his hand out to drop something again, Yugi gasped before jumping off his seat.

"Let it go! You're letting it go!", he screamed at the same time the timer went off and Yami sighed in relief while Jonouchi frowned.

"He what now?", was the question while Yugi grinned at his second card of victory and his amethyst eyes gleamed in surprise while staring at his blond friend.

"It's a song from _Frozen_. We were nearly thrown to death with that song as it was all over the news, so don't tell me you missed it?", Yugi asked, but Jonouchi took another sip while shaking his head at the same time Malik nearly gulped down his beer.

"I certainly didn't miss it, but thanks for enlightening me. Malik, you're up and let me win!", the blond called out with a grin to which everyone chuckled while the tanned male accepted the top card Ryou presented to him.

"You'll only win if I don't pull another one of Ryou's cards about his drama series, musicals or whatever he could come up with while watching Edward Scissorhands", Malik answered with a smirk, before he glanced at his card which made him stare at the white-haired male hoovering his finger above the timer.

"Really? You're lucky I've had something to drink", the male said while rolling his eyes, but Ryou rose his shoulders as if he was innocent.

"I can't help it! I took cards from our enormous stack, so it could be there are old or new ones as well as embarrassing ones. Just go for it, nobody but us will see it!", the white-haired man encouraged and Malik sighed, before he put the card in the back pocket of his jeans. Nodding towards Ryou to start the timer, he too straightened his back prior to pretending he had breasts.

"Boobs!", Jonouchi immediately called out which had Malik shake his head fervently while waving the thought away; so to speak. "Woman! Girl! Bra!", the blond continued to call out which had the tanned man waving at him to both slow down and to hold the last thought. Afterwards, he grasped the edges of his jeans and pretended to step into them, before pulling them up.

"Trousers?", Ryou asked with a tilt of his head, before he waved his own hand frantically. "Underwear!?", he semi-called out enthusiastically, but Malik shook his head again while grasping his non-existent breast.

"BIKINI!", Jonouchi bellowed while jumping off his seat and it made the others laugh while Yami kept his sensitive ears covered, prior to taking a sip of his soda at the same time Malik handed the card to their blond friend.

"No wonder we didn't know, considering Jou's the only one looking at that kind of stuff", Yugi muttered with a smirk and his crimson-eyed companion nearly choked on his soda, before they all laughed at the same time Jonouchi stuck his tongue out in jest.

"Well, we can't all look at the size in someone's pants. There wouldn't be anything left if we did", he teased in return while treasuring his card with a small kiss.

" _That_ one doesn't need to be returned", Ryou warned with a roll of his eyes, before he glanced at Malik in slight worry when the latter took another large gulp of beer. "Not that it's any of my business, but you've been drinking quite a lot. Please don't tell me you got into a competition with Jou?", the white-haired man asked while his doe-brown irises glared at their blond friend, but the tanned male shook his head slowly, as his earlier actions had left him a little woozy.

"No, no, no, not at all", Malik said while placing his glass down and he took a deep breath while Yugi accepted his card from Ryou. "Just trying to fill up my amount of courage", he muttered with a small grimace and all men stared at him in worry which made him sigh again.

"Courage for what? Like Ryou said, there is no one watching you embarrassing yourself but us", Jonouchi offered as a small comfort, but the grimace remained while purple eyes stared at their owner worrying his fingers.

"It's not that either... It's about Atemu", he whispered softly while glancing at Yami for a moment whose expression tightened at the same time crimson irises glowed with discomfort. Breath seemed to become stuck in his throat while his heart hammered in his chest, but he tried to push the feelings away with a thick swallow of bile.

"What about him?", was his question either way, but Jonouchi motioned his hands to wave the topic away at the same time he muttered darkly under his breath.

"Forget it! We're not talking about that good for nothing while we are having a great time. You don't need to know about him, Yams, simply because that jackass doesn't deserve your attention. Malik, screw you for bringing it up, so I'll let you do the honours of tossing this topic out the window!", the blond growled, but Yami returned it with a much greater ferocity while he glared at Jonouchi and bared his teeth.

"Whoever deserves my attention is still up to my decision! What about Atemu?", the pale man asked, as he just wanted to be informed, but Jonouchi stomped his foot down with a huff as he spoke before Malik could.

"Damn it Yams, you don't need to stretch your neck out for this asshole anymore! He freaking left you without having a reason, so there is none for you to start being curious! He's not worth it to take back!", the blond called out, although that made Yami's growl louder with dangerously flashing crimson eyes accompanying it. Still, before he could say something, the tanned man jumped up from his seat.

"It's not that Jou! Atemu's in a hospital!", Malik called out as quickly as he could which seemed to make the air even stiller than it already was while the blond gave a satisfying snort at the same time Yami closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself.

"Good riddance", he muttered darkly, before he looked at the crimson-eyed man who rose up from his seat with a threatening growl.

" _If_ you want me to break your nose like I did with Honda, then go ahead and call Atemu all of the bad things you can think of, but not in my house! I have cursed him and I have tried to throw everything he was out of the window, but I still love him! I yelled and I screamed and I cursed, but that doesn't change the fact that my feelings are still there and that _you_ are not allowed to break him apart! _That's my job_ ", Yami hissed furiously, before he glanced at Malik again to make the latter speak with a harsh glare in his glowing crimson eyes.

"Remember there was a public terrorist attack in Valencia about a few days ago?", Malik asked softly, as he didn't want to trigger Yami again for he'd like to keep his nose the way it was, but crimson eyes still narrowed at him even though he tried to be as less threatening as he could be.

"Everyone does, Malik. What of it?", Yugi asked in order to break the silence a little more while honey-brown eyes flashed at him. The amethyst-eyed male merely shook his head now that Yami wasn't particularly focused upon them at the same time their tanned friend nibbled his lip.

"The police have uncovered that the chemical used in the attack was aimed at Sunwalkers, even though a lot of bystanders were human and got hit as well... Still, Atemu was among them when it happened. They are still very unsure of which chemicals were used in the attack, but everyone got a pretty bad deal out of it. At first, nobody knew if there would be someone surviving the attack and some have died... Mahado wasn't sure on telling you, because of everything that has happened and I wasn't sure if you'd want to know, but... well, that's it. Atemu lies in a hospital and it's not looking good", the tanned man continued, before he sighed when crimson eyes continued to prompt him to finish his story.

"He's alive, as stubborn as he is, but there have been some complications due to the poison he breathed in and some of the extend is only showing itself right now considering he has been in a medicine induced coma up until this morning. He can't walk at all anymore, as the muscle spasms are too big and he can't control his legs. Aside from that, he is in a lot of pain and they aren't sure how to deal with that. They think it's nerve related, but the doctors can't find the source, which makes it harder to treat", Malik summed up slowly which had Yami take a slow breath, before Jonouchi opened his mouth again.

"Like I said, good riddance. He's hurt the hell out of you, Yams, so leave him be", the blond muttered while sipping his beer again at the same time his friend turned to meet his angry glance with a glare and growl of his own.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me what to do or feel Jou, especially not regarding Atemu of which you know _nothing_ about. Just because you have commitment issues and just because you don't understand that I still love the man who left me, doesn't mean you get to talk bad! About anything! This is my life, my divorce and definitely _my_ ex, so stay out of it!", Yami more than barked as an order, before he marched out of the livingroom into his own private chambers. He slammed the door behind himself for good measure, just to signal everyone had to leave him alone for a moment while he took shuddering breaths and wished he was allowed to snap some necks.

Damning his sensitive ears not for the first time in his life, Yami sighed as he could hear his friends whispering angrily among each other, although he couldn't interpret their words above the raging sound of his hammering heart. It made breathing harder while his right leg throbbed and Yami winced while he pushed himself away from his door to make his way towards his bed to sit down. It was too bad he couldn't blame his friends as they simply didn't understand... Even _he_ didn't understand why he still had feelings for the man who had left him, but they were there nonetheless. Even after all the arguing and the attempts at acceptance prior to them fighting again, he still loved him and Yami sighed as he glanced at the photo atop his night stand.

He had known something bad had happened to Atemu, as their marriage had ran far deeper than any human could possibly realise and it had told him of his once-beloved being hurt. He had simply been standing in his own kitchen, before he hadn't been able to breathe at all. His vision had wavered and a ghostly pain had made itself a master of his mind as he had tried to fight the feelings burning across his nerves. He had woken up at least fifteen minutes later upon his tiled floor, shivering with the cold sweat running down his skin and everything had hurt incredibly. It had made him anxious and nervous, but he had tried to put it aside, because Atemu was his ex now and it had just been an attempt of their previous bond to make them reconcile. The thought made a watery smile appear on pale lips as Yami continued to stare at the photo and feel nothing but utter misery.

He couldn't get rid of it, he had tried, but the secretly taken image by their friends gave him more than just memories that were currently bitter sweet. As he picked it up, Yami gently caressed his thumb across the image of a tanned man who was nuzzling him lovingly and it made the pale man's throat tight with grief. He had lost that, just like he had lost the deep timbre of Atemu's purrs as well as the sweet words he used to whisper in the morning. Nothing of that was left and it simply broke his heart, but he couldn't get rid of the photo, no matter how many times he had tried. It was the same as with his feelings of love, anguish and frustration that continued to remain... even though he wished them away but, like always, they made the tears run down his cheeks.

Yami let them as he curled up on his side while cuddling his pillow against his face, as it would make it easier to pretend he was fine later on. Even if he wasn't at all...

/\/\/\/\/\


	2. Your Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter of this story. There isn't much to say, aside from the fact Atemu will make an appearance. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it.

/\/\/\/\/\

Opening the cabinet gently to reveal a custom build holding mechanism, Yami gently placed the four racks filled with chocolate chip cookies inside so they could cool down after he retrieved them from both of his ovens. His entire apartment smelled delicious and continued to do so as he placed four new racks inside the hot machines with different kinds of cookies, prior to setting his alarm. Afterwards, he retrieved some more dough from his fridge in order to make a new batch again and he smiled as he readied a clean set of four racks.

Somehow, he had survived the weekend after the argument with Jonouchi, and all had also been cleared up with a few apologies as well as the latter having to sleep the alcohol off. Malik had had it bad the following morning, as he had overdone it way too much in order to gain his 'courage' to tell Yami the news and that had ended in a splendid migraine. The argument itself had made Ryou extremely nervous, which had caused for his other Boan traits than his eyes to spill passed his usually normal and calm demeanour. It had added to the sour mood for the remainder of the night, considering the white-haired man hated the fact he couldn't control the hissing if he was nervous, or the forked tongue slipping passed his lips on occasion and that had been tangible in the air. Still, their tallest friend had kept silent this time, as he was normally prone to teasing Ryou, but somehow he had known he had already ruined the night in a very complicated way.

Nevertheless, it had been fun for as long as it had lasted and sleeping with everyone else on an air mattress had made things slightly better too. They were friends, good friends and even though things happened, they stuck together. Plus, it had made him feel less lonely during the night... as well as less paranoid, which nobody had noticed so far. It was easy to pretend he was fine on every other aspect and Yami thanked his bluff-proof expression now that he could use it so well. Perhaps not when it was about Atemu, but other parts of his life were for him to know solely. He didn't need to share them with his friends, although glowing crimson eyes saddened either way when his mind reverted back towards the topic he didn't want to think of. Simply because thinking of his ex still hurt too much.

Ever since Malik had told him the other man was lying in a hospital, the thought hadn't left him. Nor the fact one part of his mind was trying to make him go and see Atemu, especially if the latter was as sick as his friend had said he was. On the other hand, he was angry with himself for even thinking it would be appreciated if he'd come. Why would he even go to a man who had left him? Why would he put himself through reliving the arguments and the pain Atemu had caused? Why would he do that to himself? It wouldn't make him feel better... would it?

Sagging his shoulders with a soft groan of disappointment, Yami turned towards his alarm when it signalled his new batch of cookies were ready. As he retrieved them from the ovens, he checked them carefully, before he placed the rack in the custom-made system to let them cool down when he was satisfied with them. Afterwards, he set the third batch inside the oven, prior to getting the first batch of their racks. They still smelled delicious, as much as his entire apartment did, and he gently packed them in plastic holders so they wouldn't break. Still, they brought back painful memories and Yami sighed softly as he stared at his work.

They had baked together quite often, as Atemu had wanted to help out with his small business as much as possible, but it currently made him feel soft and weak inside. It made him feel angry for feeling anything at all in regards to the tanned man, even though he knew none of this was his fault. He shouldn't even think of this at all as Atemu was a past he should forget and lock away securely. Nothing could change that and Yami sighed again while filling a glass with water, prior to dropping it altogether in the sink with a gasp of air. The burn in his chest was painful as his heart hammered against his ribcage and he moaned while grasping his shirt tight with his hand. His knuckles turned white as he held onto the kitchen counter to remain standing with his free hand as well, at the same time his breath came in quick gasps. It made him double over as he tried to get through the hurt and ever so slowly, the pain lessened. It left him trembling on his feet as the ache coursed through his body and Yami gasped for more air while that was his only focus. A ghostly feeling remained, although he tried to ignore that as he slowly straightened and released both his shirt as well as the kitchen counter he had held onto for much needed support. The pale man was still shuddering and completely out of breath while he carefully picked up the broken shards of glass out of his sink, but he had to do something to keep his mind of his hammering heart. His legs tingled as if they were waking up from an uncomfortable position and Yami nearly jumped out of his skin when his alarm went off to signal his last batch of cookies were done.

Sighing softly, as it felt like he was suddenly performing the most difficult task ever, the pale man got the cookies out of the ovens either way while turning them off afterwards. The cookies looked really good and he left them to cool down before he grasped his second batch to get them ready for transport as well. Concentrating on the task at hand was easier than thinking about what had just happened, considering he didn't want to feel this way and really shouldn't. It had come because of what had been discussed last night as well as his shameless crying over a man who had left him. It didn't matter anymore... it shouldn't as it had already been six weeks ago since Atemu had stepped out of the door without an explanation or a simple goodbye. Yami had raged and screamed in sorrow, he had moved out of their house into his current apartment, but none of that mattered. It was the past, he was happy now and not in need of any other complication of his life. The thought alone made Yami straighten his back while he wrapped the baked cookies up and he gently set them in a carton box, before he walked down into his foyer where he dressed up for the autumn weather outside.

His wipers made quick work of the rain upon his window as soon as the pale man had started the car and Yami tried to smile while pretending he was not affected by the gloomy weather. Mondays were never the perfect days and the rain wasn't helping either, but the crimson-eyed male accepted it as it was while he drove down the road towards the parking lot next to the train station. It was busy with commuters inside the giant building, but Yami continued to smile as he made his way through the crowd towards the central area where the shops were. They were all small, ranging from an emergency convenience store to a small clothing shop as well as a flower shop and a coffee bar which was almost joined together with a cookie counter. It was here, Yami opened the employees entrance with a key so he could step inside while the girls behind the counter were both serving coffee as well as cookies or cakes. In front of the small store, a few benches were placed between the escalators going up or down towards the tracks, with some of them having small, foldable tables that could be brought inside when the store would close for the night.

"Morning mr. Moto!", came the cheery call, before farewell greetings were exchanged between the girls and their customers and Yami smiled while he placed the baked cookies down atop the kitchen island. It was currently empty, aside from the sink on one side, although it was more commonly used for a working surface to bake everything the shop needed during the day. Freezers, cabinets and ovens made up the entire back of the shop, while the coffee bar was just that. Behind it was the small sitting area for the employees where they could enjoy their own lunch, although it was currently very busy and there was hardly any time to spare for small-talk.

Not that it mattered, as Yami rather had it everyone was busy and he gladly rolled up his sleeves to help out wrapping up his freshly baked cookies, before he made sure the cakes baking in the ovens at the shop were taken out as well. Once they had cooled down, he cut them into neat pieces which meant the girls had an easier time serving them and afterwards, he helped in cleaning up their working space. He helped out making the cookies that needed to be baked early tomorrow morning, but they were gently stored in the large fridge to cool overnight for now.

The rush through lunch all the way down to four o'clock was near madness too, but the pale man enjoyed it as it took his mind off the things he didn't want to think about. There was no time for Atemu lying in a hospital while he served their customers and there was no time for the ghostly ache in his legs while he managed the coffee machine so one of the girls could eat her lunch. They switched their resting times accordingly and he smiled while serving someone with a cup of hot chocolate, prior to writing down what needed to be ordered in order to keep the shops running perfectly. Especially with autumn growing colder towards winter, they would need the hot chocolate as well as the whipped cream in more than generous amounts and Yami couldn't help himself as he probably wrote down more than he actually needed. He could always tone down upon his numbers once he'd settle himself behind his computer back at home, at least, that was his reasoning while he checked their storage in the back of the coffee shop.

"Thank you for helping us out, mr. Moto. Will we see you tomorrow?", one of the girls asked when Yami grabbed his coat together with his long list of orders and he smiled while nodding gently.

"Probably around the same time as today. Good evening girls", he said and they waved in return, before they continued their proper clean up as the store was about to close down. Only the coffee shop would remain open for a few more hours, but that would be taken over by two others of their colleagues who were still studying. Gently, however, Yami rose his hand in a final greeting, before he stepped out of the store and walked back towards the entrance of the train station. He carefully avoided the busy staircase by waiting until the crowd had dispersed as much as possible, before he had to wait in front of the traffic light.

Again, he stood beside the crowd instead of mingling himself between them, although he rather focused upon the fact it had finally stopped raining than on the anxiety caused by either the busy stairs or the intersection. Glancing at his list again, he winced slightly at the cramp in his right calf, before he managed to get rid of it when everyone was allowed to cross the street. The ghostly feeling remained, which was annoying enough, but the pale man made it home all right where he parked his car in the lot assigned to him and his home.

Glancing at the interior of the lobby while waiting for the elevator, Yami sighed softly. It was cosy enough, but somehow, it still made him feel lonely. After all, he was but alone and that accounted for nearly everyone who lived inside the building as well. There were only a few couples he knew of, but the neat one-bedroom apartments were mostly rented by singles just like him. Those who were still trying to climb the ladder towards success, but had a reasonable enough pay to afford living in the neighbourhood. Still... if it hadn't been for Atemu leaving him, he wouldn't have been here. He wouldn't have to live among the singles with the feeling as if he had been cast aside. He wouldn't have to live with the questions raking his mind and he wouldn't feel this way.

Wincing slightly prior to nibbling his lip, Yami moaned softly when he could feel the familiar burn starting to spread through his chest. It made his breath come quicker as he tried to hold it off and he thanked every deity he knew as the elevator bringing him to his floor was empty. He leaned against the side while he tried to suppress the pain with short gasps for air, but he winced again as his heart gave a painful throb. "No... Not again", he whimpered while his glowing crimson eyes burned to express what he was feeling inside.

He barely heard the soft 'ding' that said he had arrived as he took a laboured breath, prior to his body shuddering when warm hands touched him. "Yami? Are you all right?", the tall brunet male asked as he stepped into the elevator as well and dark onyx eyes gleamed with worry as they glanced at the pale man grasping his shirt.

Swallowing thickly, Yami nodded while he looked at the man at the same time his breathing eased and he took in a deep gulp of relieved air. "Yes, I am Mahado. Just a heartburn from eating too much Saturday night with the guys", were the soft words, before the crimson-eyed male pressed the button to keep the doors open. The tanned man still looked at him in worry, but followed him outside of the elevator either way now they still could.

"Ah, yes... I believe Malik told me something about that. Still, it looked really bad", Mahado answered gently and Yami couldn't help but nod, prior to shrugging slightly.

"It's all right, I haven't had the chance to take any medication for it yet, but that's not what you came here for. What can I do for you?", the pale man asked, although he was kind while he glanced at the other standing in front of him. Mahado was much taller than him, with long straight brown hair which was tied in a ponytail in the nape of his neck. His tanned skin was a deep caramel and he currently wore a dark navy suit, which fitted his muscular frame quite nicely. Still, at his question, the older male seemed to grow nervous and Yami took another deep breath in an attempt to calm himself.

"I know my appearance here is perhaps unwanted and I'm sorry if seeing me brings you discomfort, but I did come with a reason...", Mahado started, only to trail off while his dark onyx-coloured eyes clouded over slightly. They looked away from burning crimson ones, before Yami took his keys out of his pocket.

"Truth be told, I wouldn't want to be the one standing in your shoes, as your position is an uncomfortable one. I completely understand that you're still on Atemu's side, however, and he needs a friend like you. I'm not angry at you, nor will there ever be a time I'll blame you for what happened. As for your reason... Malik probably told me everything, but we can sit down inside if you want to enlighten me even more?", Yami asked, but Mahado took a deep breath at that while nibbling his lip as well.

"Actually... I was hoping you'd come with me to visit him?", was the softly returned question, which made those burning crimson eyes gleam with hesitance.

"Mahado... I don't think that's a good idea", Yami countered with a tilt of his head and he hoped the tanned man would understand. There was no way he'd be welcome, not after Atemu had just left him and to be fairly honest, he didn't want to see the man who had torn his heart in two. Was he worried that his ex could die? Of course, but he was also genuinely worried for the other victims and he wasn't about to visit them, was he?

"Yami, please? You are one of the three people Atemu has ever loved in his life, but the other two are dead... I know he has hurt you more than he should have, but the attack was very severe. He's awake currently and yes... I'd like to give him a chance to apologise for what he has done if this is the only time he still can. The both of you deserve that", Mahado offered and Yami had to admit: it were appealing words to the part of him that simply didn't understand why he was left alone. They also made the pale man aware the situation was far worse than Malik had probably tried to portray in an attempt to protect his feelings, even though Jonouchi had ruined that quite nicely.

"Think about it, please? The offer is open and if correct, you have my latest number given to you by Malik, so please... contact me if you want to see Atemu and perhaps persuade him to give you the closure you'd like to have", Mahado continued gently, before he turned away from the silent man to leave him be, as even he could see the gears were working overtime inside Yami's head and they were. Would seeing his ex even bring him closure? He had tried to speak to Atemu for weeks, but there had never been a word. Would it be different now the other male was lying in a hospital? Would that give someone suddenly some manners in how to deal with people that loved them?

"Mahado, wait", Yami whispered through the silent hallway, before he swallowed thickly. A part of him, the piece that still loved Atemu, couldn't simply ignore the plea. Nor could it ignore the fact his ex was probably dying and it was exactly that part of him that urged his very being to go with the taller man. He had to see Atemu for himself, he had to ease away his worries if he could... "Take me with you", were Yami's soft words as he turned towards Mahado completely and onyx eyes looked at him in question which he answered with a sigh of his own.

"There have been hours, days and nights turning into weeks in an attempt to make Atemu talk to me, but he never did. There is a part of me that doesn't want to see him because of all the pain he caused, but another part... the caring and loving one says I should go. Take me with you to see him, although it would be in your best interest to pray he wants to talk, because I won't let him break my heart again", Yami warned, because that was his greatest fear. He wanted closure and he wanted to know why. He wanted to know the reasons as to why he was forced to feel abandoned and as to why he was left to pick up all the pieces by himself, but he also didn't want to feel every ounce of his pain and misery again. Not now he was finally able to pretend he was fine.

Mahado merely nodded his understanding in return and they called the elevator up again in order for it to bring them both down. Opting to let the tanned man drive so he wouldn't feel the need to turn back, Yami followed his old friend inside the light grey car. The roads were still wet from the earlier rain and it was why the older male behind the wheel drove carefully while being surrounded by traffic. His companion merely sighed softly while glancing out of the window with his mind torn in half. One part wanted to jump from the car and turn back home, while another wanted to see Atemu no matter what had happened.

"I would like to apologise for attempting to appeal to your nurturing nature, Yami, but I also know it could help now that Atemu is sick. At least, that is what I am praying for... You as a Moonwalker have always been able to balance my friend and I hope you will forgive me for reaching out to you the way I did", Mahado said softly while he continued to watch the road and Yami sighed softly while he listened.

"It's okay... I just hope my nature is enough to see through the red mist that occasionally still rises even if I don't want it to", the pale man answered in return and Mahado hummed softly in acknowledgement while he turned to the bigger road leading around the city. "Is Atemu in Domino? I thought he moved to Valencia according to Malik?", Yami asked in confusion which made the tanned man sigh in return this time.

"Yes, Atemu lies inside the ICU ward of Domino's hospital. All of the victims have been moved here after the incident with either a helicopter or a swift ambulance as fast as possible. This hospital has a lot more equipment to deal with this threat properly and they are far more capable to help the patients", Mahado answered and his companion nodded slowly, before Yami glanced out of the window again.

"You should know that Atemu has been kept in an induced sleep for a few days in order to help him through the spasms of his muscles. He's doing slightly better currently, but he still has a lot of cramps and he can't walk at all. Sometimes, he can barely eat and he's hooked up to a breathing machine that supports him when he can't do it himself. Also... even if this conversation goes wrong, I want you to know that you are written down on a list that permits you to visit Atemu outside of visiting hours. Especially now that he is still in a critical condition with all of the complications he currently has to go through. He needs his rest, yes, but you can see him whenever you want", the tanned man continued prior to taking the right turn on the roundabout while Yami glanced at the enormous red building. It seemed to consist out of five different towers that were connected to each other at the bottom while it rose many, many floors into the sky.

"We'll see how it goes, Mahado... Perhaps after this is over, I'll never want to see him again", Yami whispered in return softly, because he didn't want to keep his hopes up. He didn't want to be hurt again, which was why he was already trying to hide behind every mental wall he could possibly build. It was why his own, aching steps echoed in his ears while he followed Mahado through the hallways deeper into the sterile-smelling building. It was why his heart hammered against his ribcage, because he wasn't sure if he wanted to be faced with how sick someone could be after he had been struck down. It made him walk with a slight hesitance, as he didn't want for the bitter sweet memories to be tainted by ones of Atemu looking like a ghost of his former self. After all, he was still trying to forget all the pain and the misery in order to retrieve only the good moments they had shared during their many years together... how long would it take to forget the sight of his ex halfway to Death's doorstep?

Yet, it was too late to turn back and Yami felt his breath shuddering inside his own chest as he glanced through the window at the occupied bed. Tanned skin had paled and there were bags underneath the slanted, rose-red eyes of the man hooked up to way too many machines. Tubes, wires and more were dominating the entire space surrounding the hospitalised person that had once been the love of his life and Yami trembled as he continued to stare inside. His posture was rigid as the image was burned upon his irises while an enormous amount of different emotions were trying to drown him at the sight of the man who had obviously lost a lot of weight. Longing, heart-ache, love, pain, frustration and anger were all there to push him beneath the waves and the pale man took another shuddering breath to try and gain control of himself again now he still had a chance.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he walked towards the door without Mahado following him, but Yami barely noticed while he felt how those burning and dead rose-red eyes fell upon him. They gleamed with confusion and pain, with sickness and with dread at his appearance which left the pale man without a single word upon his lips for a moment. All of a sudden, he felt absolutely nothing as he stared at his ex while Atemu stared back at him, for even the latter couldn't believe what he was seeing and he wished it wasn't real. It couldn't be real, as it hurt too much to look at Yami whose crimson eyes were filled with sadness. There was fear as they glanced at the machinery, at the nasal tubes helping him to breath while he was hooked up to a heart monitor that told everyone at least something was stable... for now.

"Yami", was the soft whisper from a hoarse throat that was tight with as many emotions as crimson eyes portrayed and Atemu knew he wasn't much better.

"Hello, Atemu", Yami whispered just as softly in return, because he still wasn't sure what to say. That he was relieved to see the tanned man was at least sitting up a little and awake, or that he was the most infuriating creature on the entire planet?

For a moment longer, the tanned man who looked so much like Yami with his golden blond bangs framing an angular face while they also shot up the black tresses which were rimmed in the vibrant rose-red colour of Atemu's glowing eyes, stared at him. Still, even the irises seemed devoid of their usual life and it was what scared the pale man... The sickness that radiated off his ex was nearly tangible while there was something else as well which felt like sadness. An unbelievable amount of sadness that weighed down both of their hearts as they faced each other without knowing what to say.

Then, Atemu swallowed rather thickly and whispered: "You shouldn't be here". The haze that had captured the pale man's mind was immediately gone while a certain anger was fuelled, prior to spilling over the so-called rim of Yami's already way-too-full bucket.

"You'll have to thank Malik and Mahado for informing me that you were gravely ill, but I'm sorry that me coming here is such a great inconvenience", Yami hissed angrily which was answered by a shuddering growl while Atemu bared the fangs he had been born with in growing anger.

"You have no reason to be here and I don't want to see you. I left you!", the tanned man returned with a voice as strong as he could muster. It hurt, as it made his throat burn, but he wanted for Yami to leave. He had no right to being here, not even if others had persuaded him and in Atemu's eyes, his ex should have known better.

"No reason?! I have plenty of reasons, Atemu! It's you who never gave me one", Yami growled back defiantly while he took a threatening step closer to the bed. They both knew it didn't matter if he did, for they had loved each other enough to never hurt one another physically. Still, he was angry enough and if Mahado was right... if the tanned man would die... _he wanted answers_.

"There were none to give!", Atemu growled back, though he bit back a wince as much as possible while his heart skipped a beat. He shouldn't do this, but he wouldn't back down either. That was definitely not in his nature and his pride forbid it just the same.

"No!? There is always a reason Atemu and I want to know why you left! I want to know why you believed everyone else over me! Why did you believe-", Yami started while he could feel how every locked up question escaped. Every part of him decided to feel something at the same time while he stared at his ex and for the first time could see how those eyes came to life when Atemu interrupted him.

"Never! I _never_ believed those lies! You want a reason? I was jealous! You were spending more time with Yugi than with me, but I never believed those foul lies!", the tanned man barked, which continued into a low threatening growl to make Yami stop talking. To tell him he'd had enough and that the pale man was to leave, _now_.

"Well excuse me for trying to take care of a friend after he had a terrible accident! It wasn't as if you were home every evening either Atemu! You always called and said you'd be late. Again!", Yami barked back, only to hear bared fangs snap at him which he returned with a deep growl of his own.

"Of course I would be late! It was busy at work!", was the counter and Yami couldn't help himself as he snorted at the comment.

"You're a librarian, Atemu! They don't work until one in the morning and then decide to get home, only to get out of bed at six! You were gone half an hour later without a 'good morning', a kiss, or whatever! You just left! You believed everyone else and you left without telling me why!", the pale man growled as it all came down to that. Atemu had just left... and that had hurt, but it had been even more painful because Yami simply couldn't understand why.

At the accusation, Atemu's growl slowly died down, before he turned his head away from his former lover and damned his pride. He couldn't do this, he didn't want to face this man and he didn't want to speak with him. He didn't want for the other to see the tears running down his cheeks, because it simply hurt too much. It burned through his veins and it made him weak, but he didn't want for Yami to see and he didn't want to look at the tears streaming down the pale face either. It was why he stayed silent and why he turned his back towards the other male as best as he could, even though the shuddered intake of breath broke his heart.

"... Again with the secrets...", Yami whispered and he couldn't leave the tears out of his voice either while his own growl died in his throat. Why had he let himself be dragged to this place? Why had he allowed for someone to break his heart again? Why did it hurt even more the second time? "You know what? Fine. If you want to dig your own grave, be my guest. Mahado convinced me to come here to find some closure, but I guess _you_ already found that. Good bye, Atemu", Yami muttered while he wiped his cheeks dry as much as possible, before he turned on his heel and left the room. He had been an idiot and the pale man cursed softly underneath his breath for his own stupidity.

"Yami...", Mahado whispered as the pale man came into the area where he had been waiting for him, but he recoiled slightly as livid glowing eyes fell upon him. The crimson was burning and raging and promising him nothing good while a lone tear tracked down Yami's cheek, before it was wiped away furiously.

"If you _ever_ attempt to drag me back to this god-forsaken place, I will scream, I will call the police for kidnapping and I will jump out of the car. So don't you even _dare_ do this to me again", were the threatening words to which Mahado didn't know what to say. He didn't know if there would be anything left he could say while Yami was surely murdering him a hundred times over in the silent minute shared between them.

"I love Atemu, but he clearly doesn't love me. So I'd like to go home, _now_ ", the pale man ordered while he was trembling from head to toe, but he didn't care. He could let it all out once he was in the safety of his apartment and he growled softly when Mahado took a moment too long to his liking. There was nothing here, there was nothing left and it hurt. It hurt a million times over and mentally, Yami wept for all that he had loved and lost.

/\/\/\/\/\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this chapter and if you have the time, please leave a review. I am horrible at fight-scenes, but I hope this one was all right and understandable. Now, back to writing some more :) See you all in the next chapter, byebye!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review if you have the time and yes, a lot has happened, but a whole lot more will occur later on in the chapters. Jou isn't very pleased, that's for sure and Yami is still heart-broken. Don't worry, I have the intention to keep him like that for a while ;) See you all in the next chapter, byebye!


End file.
